Bladers of the Crimson Dawn
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: As things goes back to normal after the Nemesis incident, a problem occurs A year has passed and problem occurs. A huge problem is occurring the in Latin American countries. A vermilion haired blader who goes under the alias of Eos defeats many team leaders. Next on Eos' hit list of bladers are Maribel and Dahlia. What are her true intentions? Da XiangXOC AgumaXOC. Rated T.
1. The Arcane Blader

**Hello everybody! Happy New Year to everyone. The best way to kick the new year off is with a brand new story! Here it is, Bladers of the Crimson Dawn!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Arcane Blader**

**(In Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic)**

A mysterious blader walks down the streets of the largest city and also the capital of the Dominican Republic. Her bright vermilion colored hair, light red colored eyes, and light tan skin makes her stand out the most out. Even though have these beautiful features, she conceals the bottom half of her face with a light gray colored scarf. She did not seem to pay attention to whatever commotion that was going on the streets of the city. The light red eyed blader looks up at the sun until somebody approaches her. It was a teenage boy with light tan skin just like hers. His brown hair was messy and looks over to see that the vermilion haired blader has a beyblade.

"Do you have a Beybattle with me cutie?" questions the random Dominican blader.

The vermilion haired blader retorts, "I am not interested in battling you."

The female blader attempts to walk away, but the male Dominican blader blocks the light red eyed blader's way.

"You do not know who are you messing with. I am Renato Perez, the leader of Team Cruz Plata **[1]**," replies the Dominican blader.

After hearing his name, the red eyed blader was now looking very interested in this after hearing that he is a leader of a beyblading team.

The mysterious blader states, "Fine then… We battle, but I am not the easiest opponent at all."

"Good to hear that Sweetie because I am not going easy on you too," responds Renato in a confident tone.

The red eyed blader decides to follow the overconfident brown haired blader. She wants to get this over it even though she was interested in battling with someone like him. As the two bladers walk together, the arcane blader looks up to see an older woman standing on a rooftop of a building. The woman was wearing a light gray collared halter top, light blue dress pants, and a pair of light gray colored pumps. There was smile on the older woman's face and she walks way as the wind blows her beautiful wavy ebony colored hair. The vermilion haired blader growls lightly until Renato shows her to a light blue colored beydish that was there.

Renato states, "We will battle here okay."

"Sure thing," retorts the mystic vermilion haired blader.

Renato flirts, "You do not have to act cold in front of me mamacita **[2]**. By the way, what is your name?"

"Just call me Eos** [3]**," replies the female blader.

The mysterious blader known as "Eos" then takes out a scarlet red and vermilion colored beyblade. She places it on her silver gray colored Beylauncher. Renato repeats the same actions, but he has a dark blue and light orange beyblade and a black colored Beylauncher. In a quick instant, both bladers launch their beyblades into the beydish without a proper countdown. Renato's beyblade, Spiral Delphinus was attacking his opponents directly with a barrage of small attacks. Eos was not impressed by Renato's pathetic attacks because he really was not giving effort at all.

"You show a lack in effort," states Eos.

Renato replies, "Do not underestimate me there Eos. I am going to show you my true strength. Spiral Delphinus, Spiraling Wave Cannon!"

Spiral Delphinus starts glowing a light orange color while a dark blue colored dolphin appears from Renato's beyblade. The dolphin launches powerful blast of water towards Eos's beyblade. Despite how power the blast of water was, the scarlet red beyblade continues spinning in the light blue beydish. It was unfazed by Delphinus' powerful special move.

Eos yells, "We are going to show you a true special move! Solar Auorra **[4]**, Corona Explosion."

The scarlet red colored beyblade glows a vermilion color as a light red color beautiful woman appears from the beyblade. The woman wears an elegant short sleeved ankle length v-neck dress on. She has vast size bird-like wings and her hair was loose and curly with a diadem on her head. The woman places her hands together and a ball of plasma forms from her palms of her head. Solar Aurora launches the plasma ball at Spiral Delphinus directly. The ball of plasma explodes at the location where Renato's beyblade spins.

The impact was huge that it causes a crater in the beydish. As the smoke clears up, an heavily injured Renato appears with severe burn marks over his body. As for Spiral Delphinus, the dark blue beyblade was severely destroyed in the process. Eos catches the scarlet red beyblade and she walks way. As she walks away from the scene, the same woman appears right in front of Eos.

"Great job there Eos," states the woman.

Eos replies, "Thank you very much Master Persephone **[5]**."

"Our next destination is Bocas De Toro, Panama. The next two bladers that you need to battle against is Dahlia Rocio Puente, the captain of Team Lunar and also Maribel Rodriguez, the captain of Team Luz Destinado **[6]**. If you do not find them within in a day, move to your next destination which is Caracas, Venezuela and find Oscar Gonzalez, who is the captain of Team Crimson Venom. I already got you airplane tickets to Panama City," replies Persephone.

Eos retorts back at the black haired woman, "Okay Master Persephone."

Both the Solar Eos blader and the ebony haired woman leaves the area so they can go to their next destination. Eos looks up over at Persephone once more and wondered why would they would go Panama next.

**(Panama City, Panama- Few Hours Later)**

"Where are they Dahlia?" questions a black haired nineteen year old

A light blonde haired teenager, who is also known as Dahlia Rocio Puente walks right next to the ebony haired young adult. She was looking at her electronic tablet at moment and the black haired young adult looks a bit annoyed. Dahlia looks a bit shock at the article because it was something wrong.

The light blonde haired teenager states, "Look at this article here Maribel."

The nineteen year old approaches Dahlia and looks over at an article that was there. The articles says:

**Beyblade Team Leaders of Latin American Countries Ambushed by Arcane Vermilion Haired Blader**

_The ambush of the Latin American countries beyblading team leaders continues on. So far, seven team leaders have been ambushed by a particular vermilion haired blader in a week. The only thing that we know that she calls herself Eos. Here is the current list of the names of the Latin American beyblading team leaders who have been ambushed and the country they reside in._

_List of Team Leaders and Countries_

_1) Rosa Suarez (Leader of Team Paloma Blancas _**[7]**_)- Mexico_  
_2) Ignacio Pena (Leader of Team Reyes Del Innocentes _**[8]**_ )-Costa Rica_  
_3) Roberto Medina (Leader of Team Thunder Troop)- Chile_  
_4) Luz Romero (Leader of Team Dangerous Divas)- Puerto Rico_  
_5) Angel Soto (Leader of Team Sapphire Flames)- Cuba_  
_6) Teressa Castro (Leader of Rosa Salvaje _**[9]**_)- Paraguay_  
_7) Renato Perez (Leader of Team Cruz Plata)- Dominican Republic_

Each team leader who battled "Eos" ended up with burns around their bodies and leaving their beyblades heavily damaged after the match is over. For now, we do not know where this vermillion haired blader is going to be headed next. The remaining team leaders should stay cautious.

Maribel looks down at the name of the leaders that were listed. The one she recognizes was Luz Romero, who is the leader of Team Dangerous Divas. They continue looking over at the article and wonders why is this happening right now.

"What are you two are looking at?" questions a familiar voice.

Dahlia and Maribel turn their heads over to see two Chinese bladers. The first Chinese blader was a male with long dark hair that resembles to a black color. There are two yellow highlights, one of each side. He smiles and stares at Dahlia with his emerald green colored eyes. The other Chinese blader was tall and muscular brown haired blader with purple colored eyes. Maribel looks over the brown haired Chinese blader and smiles at him.

Dahlia replies to the black haired Chinese blader, "Nothing important Da Xiang. It's nice to see that you came here to Panama."

"You did inform about a tag team tournament they are doing here in Bocas Del Toro," responds Da Xiang.

Aguma states, "Da Xiang and I have been training for this tournament and we are not going easy on the two of you."

"Wait… You returned to the Beylin Temple Aguma," says Maribel.

Aguma replies, "After the whole Nemesis Incident a year ago and the day you decided to go back to Colombia, Bao and I decided to Beylin Temple and release the grudge between Beylin Temple and Beylin Fist."

Maribel responds back, "That is good to know Aguma."

Dahlia was happy to know that both schools are working together once more, but the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader looks a bit scared though. Da Xiang sees the blonde haired girl's expression and wonders what was really going on.

"Are you alright Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia sighs and responds back, "No I am not Da Xiang. There is a huge problem that is happening around all the Latin American countries and I am scared."

"Do not be afraid about this problem Dahlia," says Da Xiang with comfort in his tone.

Maribel sighs and responds, "This problem is huge because there is mysterious blader who is ambushing and injuring team captains from Latin American beyblading teams. Dahlia and I are targets."

"How would you know that Maribel?" questions Aguma.

Maribel replies, "Remember that Dahlia is the captain of Team Lunar while I am captain of the Colombian team, Team Luz Destinado."

"When did you became captain of that team?" asks Da Xiang.

Maribel says, "After the Nemesis Incident when I decided that I needed to go back to Colombia for a bit. There was a tournament that I entered to qualify for the Colombian team. I managed to snag a spot as a regular on team and with the points I received, I was appointed officially as the captain."

Da Xiang now understands why Dahlia looks worried about this situation. This is not good situation to be in because there were other bladers who were involved with this.

Dahlia says, "We should get going now Da Xiang because we do not want to miss our bus ride to Almirante."

"We have one warning," states Maribel.

Aguma asks, "What's the warning?"

"The ride is going to be 10 to 11 hours long and we won't make it to Bocas Del Toro until nighttime," replies Maribel.

Aguma states, "This is going to be one hell of a trip."

"I agree with Aguma," smiles Maribel as she hops on top of Aguma's back.

Dahlia smiles the sight of this of course because the blonde haired leader of Team Lunar knows how much the leader of Team Luz Destinado loves Aguma. Plus knowing Aguma, he can get annoyed by Maribel's crazy antics sometimes. Da Xiang holds onto his girlfriend's hand and they both walk together out from the airport. As the two couples leave the airport, a familiar vermilion haired teenage girl looks over at them. She has her eyes peeled on Maribel, who still was on Aguma's back and Dahlia, who was holding hands with the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

_"Found you two… First on my hit list is going to be you Maribel," thought Eos to herself, "but first I have to survive an twelve hour trip before I make it to my destination." _

* * *

**Important Information from this chapter.**

**[1]- **Spanish for Silver Cross.

**[2]**- Spanish slang word for babe or really sweet chick. Often used as a come-on or a pick-up line.

**[3]**- Greek Goddess of the dawn.

**[4]**- Roman Equivalent to Eos.

**[5]**- Greek Goddess of the Underworld.

**[6]**- Spanish for Destined Light.

**[7]**- Spanish for White Doves.

**[8]**- Spanish for King of the Innocents.

**[9]**- Spanish for Wild Rose and a reference to a 1987 Mexican telenovela (AKA the Spanish soap opera).


	2. Athena's Plea! Dahlia VS Eos!

**Chapter 2: Athena's Plea! Dahlia VS. Eos!**

**(Cartagena, Colombia- 10 PM)**

Persephone was sitting down a black leather chair looking over at huge oil portrait of a man who was in his mid-sixties at most. The man wore a dark blue colored business suit and he was holding a black can with sapphire gem on top of it. Two young people walk into the room where Persephone was sitting. The young man on the right was light tan skinned male with short blonde hair that was tied in ponytail and he has hazel colored eyes. As for the young woman on the left, she has honey like skin with light orange pixie cut wand deep purple colored eyes.

"I am glad to see you two are here," states Persephone.

The young woman replies, "Thank you very much Master Persephone."

"Yes Master Persephone… I satisfied to see that you are joyful to know that we are in your presence," responds the young man.

Persephone says, "Yes and I want you to know that your sister Eos has eliminated seven out of the twenty Latin American beyblading team captains within in a week."

"Where is Eos right now?" questions the light orange haired woman.

The older woman responds back, "She should be in Bocas del Toro right around now looking for Dahlia Rocio Puente and Maribel Isadora Rodriguez at moment Selene **[1]**."

The blonde haired male asks, "What about the other twelve bladers?"

"You are going to Brazil, Uruguay, Honduras, El Salvador, Peru, and Bolivia to find these leaders Helios** [2]**. As for you Selene, you are going to Guatemala, Argentina, Ecuador, Haiti, and Venezuela unless I inform you that Eos might be going there instead of you," replies the ebony haired woman.

Selene states, "Maybe I have a better idea."

"What do you suggest Selene?" asks Persephone.

The light orange haired blader replies, "Maybe I should also go to Panama and handle one of those two girls. It's not going to be fun if Eos handles both of them at the same time. Plus I have score to settle with Maribel."

"I like the way you think Selene and I am going get your airplane tickets to Panama City right away," smiles Persephone.

Selene responds back, "Okay then Master Persephone."

"We should get going then," responds Helios.

With that, both Helios and Selene leaves the den where Persephone was lounging around. As they completely leave the room, an older woman around her early-fifties walks in. She wears a light purple colored knee length halter dress with a pair of white pumps on. Her light brown hair was tied in side braid and looks over at Persephone with her matching light brown eyes.

"Lydia, why are you doing this?" questions the light brown haired woman at Persephone.

Persephone stands up and looks over at her older woman with her light brown colored eyes.

Persephone replies, "Remember this is something that I do not want to do, I am just merely the queen of the entire plot my dear Adelita."

"Do not tell that bastard of your husband is behind this!" yells Adelita her daughter.

Persephone smiles and simply responds. "Yes my dear mother. My husband Izador Melendez, who calls him King Hades is the mastermind behind this plan."

Adelita could not believe what her daughter was doing. She never trusted her husband since the time that she met him. The older woman approach her only daughter and smacks her across the face. Tears starts to develop from Adelita's eyes and there was also anger in her expression. Persephone touches her right cheek, which was red at moment. Her expression changes to a one of anger, which was the same just like her mother.

"Get out of here Lydia!" yells Persephone at her daughter.

Adelita then glares at her daughter and leaves her daughter's den. She slams the oak wood door violently. Persephone sighs to herself and wonders why does her mother have to act so stern about the entire plan. The ebony haired woman looks over at the huge oil portrait of the older man until the door opens once more.

Persephone yells once more, "I told you to get out of here Lydia."

"You know well that your anger is getting out of hand Persephone," says a suave masculine voice.

The light brown eyed woman turns her head over to see a good looking man who was around his mid-thirties just like her. His black colored hair was slicked back and there was light reflected to the male's hairstyle.

Persephone replies, "I did not know it was you there Hades **[3]**."

"It's alright Persephone and I was wondering something," replies the black haired man.

Persephone asks, "What is it?"

"You realize that we are only looking for the two bladers who have the potential to wield Majestic Minerva** [4]** and Regal Diana **[5]**," replies Hades.

Persephone replies, "We have to make sure any of those bladers do not get these beyblades because it will ruin our plot to rule the world. So far they do not show the bond between these two beyblades, which is good for now."

"Where is Eos?" questions the black haired man.

Persephone states, "I sent her to Bocas Del Toro because I found two leaders in the location."

"Who are they?" questions Hades to his loving wife.

The evil ebony haired woman replies, "Dahlia Rocio Puente and Maribel Isadora Rodriguez."

**(Bocas Del Toro, Panama- 10 PM)**

"We are finally here at the Puente Family Vacation House," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang and Aguma looks surprise to see that the Puente Family owns a vacation house on the beach. Upon making to the house, Dahlia looks out of the window and sees a bright gold light coming out from the cabin that was right next to vacation house. The blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan blader wonders what was that light coming from. She suddenly leaves the window and takes the keys from the marble counter. That brought attention to Maribel, Da Xiang, and Aguma all of the sudden.

"Where are you going Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies back, "I am going to check my private cabin for something. It's only going to be for a few minutes though."

"If you say so Dahlia," responds Da Xiang.

Dahlia leaves the vacation house and runs towards the private cabin that the blonde haired blader owns. She looks over to see that one of the windows of the cabin was broken. This confuses Dahlia and decides to open the door to the cabin and see what broke the window specifically. As Dahlia walks into the cabin, her turquoise colors eyes analyze the living room and she sees a beyblade on the blue velvet couch. She picks it up and it was a royal blue and gold colored beyblade. The energy ring from the beyblade resembles to two olive tree branches forming a circle. As for the fusion wheel, was the Majestic fusion wheel with a second layer. As for the face bolt, it was pictured as a woman wearing a helmet on. She did not recognize this beyblade until the beyblade starts glowing that same gold colored light.

A spirit of a young woman with shoulder-length yellow-blond hair. In her right hand she holds, pointed straight up, a two-edged golden sword with large rubies on both ends of its cross guard. In her left hand she holds a balance: a copper crossbeam with a green patina, from which are suspended two silver, paraboloid-shaped bowls, marked with an alpha and an omega. She is dressed in a green cloak which mostly covers a long, blue robe. On her chest is the aegis, a red goat-skin fringed with snakes, in the center of which is the Gorgon Medusa's face. Pushed back on her head she wears a helmet with a tall, red horse-hair crest flanked by two golden ostrich plumes.

"Who are you?" questions Dahlia.

The spirit smiles and replies, "My name is Athena** [6]**."

"As in the Greek goddess Athena?" asks Dahlia curiously.

Athena smiles and replies, "Yes and I want you know something."

"What is it?" questions the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader.

Athena responds in a serious tone, "The world is in trouble Dahlia. There is an evil that going to ruin everything in sight, but the worst part is that you and your friend are in deep trouble "

Dahlia was in complete shock because she never had any thoughts of any more problem occurring since the Nemesis incident a year ago. Athena informs the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader that she is her descendant. The turquoise eyed blader was beyond from shocked to hear this. How is this is possible that she is a descendant for one of the most important goddess in Greek Mythology?

"I plea for you to eliminate this new evil alongside with your friend," says Athena.

Dahlia replies, "Alright Athena. I will do so."

"Thank you very Dahlia and I will be there by your side in spirit, so you do not have to worry about the whole thing," states Athena.

Dahlia gives out a warm smile and replies, "Thank you very much Athena."

With that said, the spiritual image of Athena disappears all of the sudden. Dahlia looks up the beyblade and recognizes all of the sudden.

"Majestic Minerva," whispers Dahlia to herself.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan places the royal blue and gold colored beyblade in her lavender colored holster. She needs to protect this beyblade at all cost. As she leaves the cabin and locks the door, Eos was hiding behind one of the trees.

"Master Hades, I have bad news," says Eos through a wire.

"What's wrong Eos?" asks Hades

Eos responds back, "The owner of Majestic Athena has been found."

"Who it is?" questions Hades.

Eos states, "The owner of Majestic Minerva is Dahlia Rocio Puente."

"Damn it! You must battle Dahlia regardless, but do not take the beyblade though," commands Hades.

Eos replies back, "Okay Master Hades and I will finish my part of the mission."

"You are aware that your sister Selene is coming to Bocas del Toro to search and battle Maribel Rodriguez," replies Hades.

Eos states, "Yes I know Master Hades and I am going to approach my target now."

This ends the conversation between the vermilion haired blader and her master. Dahlia was walking towards the vacation house until she feels an unusual presence surrounding the areas she was in.

"Found you," states a menacing voice.

Dahlia swiftly turns her entire body over and sees the vermilion haired-blader. She glares at the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader with her light red colored eyes. Dahlia takes out her new beyblade out, since she did not bring Majestic Virgo with her and her lavender colored launcher. She places Majestic Minerva into the launcher.

Dahlia replies, "Get out of here Eos. I have no business with you."

"But I have business with you Dahlia and I see you are not hesitant like the other team leaders. I like that," smirks Eos.

Dahlia asks, "Why are you targeting the Latin American bladers for?"

"That is something I cannot explain at all, but this is going to be an explosive battle for sure," smiles Eos as she takes out her beyblade and launcher.

Eos explains to Dahlia that this going to a free-for-all Beybattle and the only rule was to battle until one beyblade stops spinning completely. That seems fair for the fact that they are not battling in a beydish. Both female bladers launch their beyblades at the same time.

"Go now Majestic Minerva!" exclaims Dahlia.

Majestic Minerva charges at Eos's beyblade, but the movements of the royal blue beyblade was unstable. Dahlia seems to be confused because she did expect something like this happen. Majestic Minerva's attacks hits Heliosar Eos directly despite the unstable movement. Eos was very interested to see that the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader cannot control Majestic Minerva.

Eos smirks and states, "You have a new beyblade, but you cannot control it's power yet."

"Mind your own business," retorts Dahlia.

Eos angrily yells, "Do not say that! Heliosar Eos, Corona Explosion!"

The scarlet red colored beyblade glows a vermillion color as a light red color beautiful woman appears from the beyblade. The woman wears an elegant short sleeved ankle length v-neck dress on. She has vast size bird-like wings and her hair was loose and curly with a diadem on her head. The woman places her hands together and a ball of plasma forms from her palms of her head. Heliosar Eos launches the plasma ball at Majestic Minerva directly. The ball of plasma explodes at the location where Dahlia and her beyblade was standing. A loud shriek was released from Dahlia's mouth.

In the vacation house close by, Da Xiang and Aguma hears the loud shrieking sound. Maribel stands right next to them wearing a light gray tank top, dark blue basketball shorts on, and light gray flip flops.

"It sounds like somebody is in," says Maribel.

Da Xiang replies, "Let's go then and see what is going on."

With that said, the two Chinese bladers and the Puerto Rican-Colombian blader rush out of the Puente Family vacation house to search for that person who shrieked. As they are walking down the beach, Da Xiang sees a body lying down facedown on the white sands. Upon making to the body, the black haired Chinese blader turns the body over and he was is shock to see that the body

"Dahlia!" screams Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired blader was covered in burns just like the other Latin American beyblading team leaders. Da Xiang could not believe that his girlfriend was in such horrible conditions. Maribel and Aguma rush over to see that Dahlia was there and she was covered in severe burns. The black haired Colombian blader glances over at Dahlia's hand and sees a royal blue and gold colored beyblade.

"Where did this beyblade come from?" questions Maribel on your own.

Important Information from this chapter.

**[1]**- One of the Greek Goddesses of the Moon.

**[2]**- Greek God of the Sun.

**[3]**- Greek God of the Underworld

**[4]**- Roman Goddess of War and Wisdom.

**[5]**- One of the Roman Goddess of the Moon and also the Roman Goddess of Hunt.

**[6]**- Roman equivalent to Athena.

**Current list of actual names and aliases.**

Persephone- Lydia Melendez

Hades- Izador Melendez

* * *

**This is end of the second chapter! Please remember to read and review.**

**Next Chapter: Overcoming Obstacles, Bonding Spirits! **


	3. Overcoming Obstacles, Bonding Spirits

**Chapter 3: Overcoming Obstacles, Bonding Spirits**

**(The Next Day)**

Dahlia snuggles into the bed trying to sleep, but a bright light was bothering her for some reason. The bright light causes the young Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager to open her eyes all the sudden. She turns her head to the right to see that the sun was glistening so brightly on this beautiful August day. Dahlia hops out of bed to see if there was anything to eat. As she walks towards the nightstand, the seventeen year old sees her reflection on the huge cherry wood mirror frame. There was bandages wrapped around both shoulders. She also sees that there was a bandage on the right side of her face, which only covers the right cheek. Both of her thighs are also covered in bandages as well.

"Why is my body bandaged up?" Dahlia asks herself.

She was looking curious for a moment until she ultimately decides to go downstairs for breakfast. As Dahlia walks downstairs, the spiritual of Athena appears all of the sudden. There was a stern expression on the Greek Goddess' face and the light blonde haired Hispanic wonders why.

Dahlia questions to the spirit, "What do you want to talk to me about Athena?"

"You know what I am going to talk to you about Dahlia!" yells Athena.

The light turquoise eyed blader asks curiously, "And that would you be?"

"Using Majestic Minerva in battle without knowing what you were doing you ignorant mortal," retorts the Greek Goddess of Wisdom.

The last thing she did not expect was Athena scolding her because of the actions from last night. That was the last thing Dahlia wants.

Dahlia replies, "I thought I was your descendant."

"You are my descendant my dear Dahlia, but you should know something else," responds the blonde haired goddess.

The biracial teen asks the Greek Goddess, "What is it Athena?"

"You need to make sure you are in sync with Majestic Minerva because there is not much time," says Athena with concern in her voice.

Dahlia simply replies, "I understand and I know you are going to tell me that you won't be able to help me to control my new beyblade."

"It's true Dahlia because there are things that you have to do on your own. Control Majestic Minerva is one of them of course," states the Greek Goddess.

With that said, the blonde haired goddess disappears all of the sudden and Dahlia was thinking about last night actions. Athena was right of course because Dahlia was acting like she already knows how to control the royal blue and gold beyblade. For not understanding the true potential of Majestic Minerva, the seventeen year old suffered the consequences, which was her loss to Eos last night. Dahlia continues walking downstairs to the kitchen and she look over to see that Aguma and Maribel are there. The black haired Puerto Rican-Colombian blader looks over at her friend and approaches Dahlia all of the sudden.

Maribel asks, "How are you feeling Dahlia?"

"I am alright I guess," Dahlia says to her friend.

Maribel smiles and replies, "That's good to know Dahlia and you should eat because there is still a lot of food on the table."

"You made that much food to eat Maribel?" the seventeen year old questions the Puerto Rican blader.

Maribel explains to about how Aguma eats a lot and also that there are more people in the house now. Dahlia was wondering who else was in the vacation house at the moment.

She look over at Aguma and asks, "Where's Da Xiang right now Aguma?"

"He is sleeping still and I thought he was going to be the first person up and out of bed," smirks and replies Aguma in a cocky tone.

Despite Aguma coming back to the Beylin Temple, his attitude does not seem to change. Plus Dahlia does not know what does Maribel sees in Aguma, but she cannot blame her for falling in love with him last year. Dahlia sit down on one of the chairs. She takes a plate from the table and starts serving herself some hojaldras, which is basically the Panamanian Donut, fried beef, three tortillas filled with cheese, and slices of tropical foods.

Dahlia asks Maribel, "Who else is in the house?"

"Ginga, Madoka, Yuki, Kenta, Elena Marie, Benkei, and also Kyouya are here, but they are sleeping since they got here around midnight," replies Maribel.

As she was about to eat her breakfast, Da Xiang walks into the kitchen and sees that everybody was trying to enjoy their breakfast. He was staring at the seventeen year turquoise eyed Minerva user with his emerald colored eyes as Dahlia takes a bite of her tortilla.

Da Xiang asks me, "How are you feeling right now Dahlia?"

She chews and swallows the piece the tortilla that was in her mouth. Dahlia looks to her right and sees that Da Xiang was standing there right next to her He sits down on the chair that was right next to the injured Latina. A small blush appears on Dahlia's face, but it quickly disappears as she takes a lavender ceramic mug. The blonde haired teenager pours some Panamanian coffee into it the mug. There was a small plastic container of a whitish yellow cream like substances. Dahlia takes the spoon and she adds some to her coffee since there is nothing like Panamanian coffee with some sweeten condensed milk on it.

Dahlia smiles and replies, "I am doing okay."

"What happened last night?" asks Da Xiang in a serious voice.

The turquoise eyed blader lies to the Chinese blader, "I went to cabin to see what caused the broken window that was there. Nothing more and nothing less."

"You are lying Dahlia," responds Da Xiang.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan asks, "Why are you saying that for?"

"We found you covered in burn marks on the beach and Maribel saw that you were holding a royal blue and gold beyblade," retorts Da Xiang.

Maribel asks, "Where did you get the beyblade from Dahlia?"

"If you want to know… I found it on the living room couch of the cabin and I do not know where it came from," Dahlia responds back.

Suddenly a short brunette walks into the kitchen looking refreshed. She stares at all of us with her huge turquoise eyes. The brunette was accompanied by a tall brunette with bronze colored skin tone and light gray colored eyes. She just as refreshed like the shorter girl. The tall Brazilian-Dominican teenager was holding a tablet in her arms right now.

Maribel says, "You two are looking refreshed now."

The short brunette replies, "Yes and all of needed the rest since we did get here at midnight Maribel."

"Yes I know Madoka and it was surprise to know that you guys were coming here," replies Maribel.

The Brazilian-Dominican teenager replies, "I know and plus it was my fault for informing Ginga and Kyouya that there was going to be a tag team tournament held here in Bocas Del Toro."

"I cannot blame you Elena Marie," Dahlia responds back.

Both Madoka and Elena Marie turn their heads over to see the seventeen year teenager . They did not know that was Dahlia injured badly last night. Elena Marie's expression changes all of the sudden. She was looking a bit concerned about something important.

"What's wrong Elena Marie?" questions Da Xiang.

Elena Marie approaches us and sits down to left from where Dahlia was sitting. She places the tablet on the table to show an news article. The light blonde haired teenager was in complete state of shock and she starts to turn pale all of the sudden. The article states:

**Mystery Blader "Eos" Strikes Again**

_Eight days have passed by since "Eos" starts attacking various team leaders from Latin American beyblading teams. She managed to find her eighth target on the eighth day. The most recent victim was seventeen year old Dahlia Rocio Puente, Panamanian-Uruguayan leader of Team Lunar was attacked last night by the mysterious blader close by the Puente Family vacation house states a source._

Dahlia growls lightly to herself and her expression changes all of the sudden. There was an expression of pure anger on my face. Despite not being an angry person, this was one of the few times Dahlia can get furious. She clenches her right hand into fist and she was trembling lightly.

"And this is not the worst part," responds Elena Marie.

Aguma asks, "What can be worse than Dahlia's attack last night?"

"This," states the Brazilian-Dominican blader.

Elena Marie then reveals another article that has to be shown. This time it was not involve "Eos" at all. The second article states:

**Two More Mystery Bladers Attack Latin American Beyblading Team Leaders**

_Aside from the arcane vermilion haired blader "Eos", two more mysterious bladers attack team leaders today. The first attack from these two bladers was in Tegucigalpa, Honduras. Team leader of Team Dragon Scar, Mayre Quinteros was attacked by a blonde haired male blader who goes under the alias of "Helios". As for the second attack, that one was located in Quito, Ecuador. The victim of this attack was leader of Team Avispas Peligrosas _**[1]**_, Jesus Ignacio Hernandez. He was attacked a female blader with light orange hair that was in a pixie cut and she calls herself "Selene". There may be a connection to these three bladers injuring these team leaders._

_Maribel replies, "And we thought_ Eos is the least of our problems."

"Majority of these attacks occurred in the capitals of these Latin American countries except for Dahlia's attack and also Luz's attack," states Elena Marie.

Maribel says, "That is true because Luz lives in Mayagüez **[2]**."

"Yes and how do you know that information," wonders Madoka.

Maribel simply replies, "Luz Romero is my best friend since we were little girls Madoka."

Elena Marie looks over at here tablet to see that she has an e-mail. As she was reading the e-mail, Ginga, Yuki, Kenta, Kyouya, and Benkei walk downstairs into the kitchen and sees the six of us here. Ginga was shocked to see that Da Xiang and Aguma are here.

"Why are Da Xiang and Aguma are here?" asks Ginga.

Da Xiang looks over at Ginga and replies, "It's been a while Ginga. Aguma and I are entering the tag team tournament here."

"Yes it is true," responds the purple eyed Chinese blader.

Aguma then has his eyes peeled at Kyouya and the brown haired Chinese blader gives an arrogant smile at the sight of seeing him here. As for the familiar green haired Japanese blader, he does same thing as well.

Aguma states, "You better not going easy on me this time around."

"You may be partnering with Da Xiang, but that is not going to make a difference Aguma since I am going to kick ass this time around," replies Kyouya.

Aguma responds back, "We will see about that."

"Kenta, who are you entering with in the tag team tournament?" asks Da Xiang politely.

Kenta says, "Since Ginga is going to be partnering up with Yuki. I am going to be Elena Marie's partner for the tournament."

Dahlia states, "Even though I am injured, I am going to enter the tournament regardless because there is nothing that is going to stop Maribel and I."

"Are you crazy Dahlia?! You are going to strain yourself too much!" yells Madoka.

Ginga replies, "Calm down Madoka… Dahlia is passionate about the tournament like anybody else and her Beyspirit is burning intensely."

"You are right Ginga and Dahlia is eager to win this tournament especially when I am going to be her partner," states Maribel.

Madoka asks, "Are you going to say anything about this Da Xiang?"

"If Dahlia wants to battle in this tournament, just let her since she will never take no for an answer. Plus Maribel and Dahlia are fan favorites for the entire tournament," responds Da Xiang.

Even though Dahlia's mind was on the tournament, the three names sounds familiar. Eos, Selene, and Helios have some significant meaning when they are together, but what though. Suddenly, Elena Marie looks at the e-mail and sighs to herself because she knows that it may be alright.

"I received an e-mail from Tsubasa," states Elena Marie.

Ginga asks, "What did Tsubasa right to you Elena Marie?"

"He is informing me that your father, Ryuusei is putting the WBBA involved with whole situation in the Latin American region," replies Elena Marie.

With that said, Dahlia storms out of the kitchen and walk upstairs to my room because the light blonde haired teenager cannot handle this anymore.

"Dahlia…." says Da Xiang.

The black haired Chinese blader showing concern for Dahlia because he has never seem the Bocas Del Toro native this angry before. She needs some time on her own for a bit and she looks over at my nightstand to see that Majestic Minerva and her lavender colored beylauncher was there. Maybe some training can clear the young teen's mind a bit. She changes into an aqua and black floral two-piece swimsuit on, a pair of aqua colored board shorts on, an aqua colored sleeveless hoodie, and pair of a aqua colored flip-flops on. Dahlia's elbow length light blonde hair was in a side ponytail and she walks downstairs and out the door. She thought that nobody saw her leaving the house except for Kyouya, who was looking over at me.

As the pale blonde haired teen walks through a rain forest like area, Dahlia sees a beautiful emerald green lake with a beautiful waterfall cascading down.. Dahlia takes off her board shorts and she takes her new beyblade and beylauncher with her. Maybe she can get some training done because she need to know that there is not so much time left before this evil comes here. Dahlia has to take Athena's words seriously because she was acting immature the last time when she used Majestic Minerva for the first time.

**(Flashback- Last Night *told in Dahlia's POV*)**

_"Go now Majestic Minerva!" I exclaimed._

_Majestic Minerva charged at Eos's beyblade, but the movements of the royal blue beyblade was unstable. I was confused because I never expected something like that happen at that moment. Majestic Minerva's attacks hits Solar Aurora directly despite the unstable movement. Eos was very interested that I had a uncontrolled Majestic Minerva._

_Eos smirked and stated, "You have a new beyblade, but you cannot control it's power yet."_

_"Mind your own business," I retorted._

_Eos angrily yelled, "Do not say that! Solar Aurora, Corona Explosion!"_

_The scarlet red colored beyblade glowed a vermillion color as a light red color beautiful woman appeared from the beyblade. The woman wore an elegant short sleeved ankle length v-neck dress on. She had vast size bird-like wings and her hair was loose and curly with a diadem on her head. The woman placed her hands together and a ball of plasma was formed from her palms of her head. Solar Aurora launched the plasma ball at Majestic Minerva directly. The ball of plasma exploded at the location where my new beyblade and I stood. A loud shriek was released from my mouth at the moment when Solar Aurora launched it's special move._

**(End of Flashback)**

Tears starts to develop from Dahlia's light turquoise eyes all of the sudden and. She then feels a pair of hands drying off her tears all of the sudden.

"You do not have to cry Dahlia," says a comforting male voice.

The seventeen year old teenager turns her head over to see that it was Da Xiang. He was wearing a pair of dark red and white colored swim trunks on and he was also shirtless.

Dahlia asks, "How did you find me here Da Xiang?"

"Kyouya told me that you left the house and walked through the rainforest," replies Da Xiang.

That was pretty shocking to know that Kyouya told Da Xiang that shr was here. The tears stop falling from her eyes and Dahlia asks the black haired Chinese blader if he can help her with her new training session. Da Xiang informs that he was going help her train.

Dahlia says, "I have something to say something important."

"What is it Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang to the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader

"The day that I battled Eos on my own last night, I used Majestic Minerva in battle, but I could not control it's power," Dahlia replies back.

Da Xiang did not know any of this, but Dahlia was telling him this now. There was something else on the Chinese blader's mind which involves her too. She assumes that he is also going to talk to me why she stormed off earlier today.

"Why did you storm off like that Dahlia?" asks Da Xiang suddenly as he caresses Dahlia's left cheek.

Dahlia responds back, "I am furious about the information of my attack now being public. The last thing that I want is that my parents or Isabelle to freak out about the whole problem."

"I understand, but it's not like you to act like this Dahlia. One thing that I do not want to see is that you getting enraged because I start to worry for you even more," whispers Da Xiang into my ear.

A light scarlet blush appears on Dahlia's face and Da Xiang wraps his arms around her. The ebony haired Asian teenager pulls Dahlia into a warm embrace and I place her hands on his chest. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager wonders if she is capable of saving the world alongside with her best friend Maribel.

"I wish I knew I how much time that I have to save the world," Dahlia thinks to  
herself.

Back in the vacation house, Maribel was sitting down on the couch on her own. Despite what is going on now, she was still wondering about Eos, Helios, and Selene. The second article was onto something when they that these three bladers may be related together. That was going to be something she have look up on my own during my spare time.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_  
_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_  
_For too long, for too long_

Dahlia takes the black and orange iPhone on the table and the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager see it was her younger sister, Sara Rodriguez. She slides the phone's touch screen and she begins to talk to her baby sister right now.

_"Thank goodness you answered the phone Maribel," says Sara in a distressed voice._

Maribel asks politely, "Why are saying that for Sara?"

_"Father is in the hospital mi hermana _**[3]**_," replies my younger sister._

The ebony haired blader responds to her younger sister, "What happened to him?"

_"He broke his entire right leg when was working in the construction site this morning," responds Sara._

She sighs to myself and says, "Tell father that I wish he gets better soon."

_"There is something else you need to know Maribel," states my sister._

Maribel asks her younger sister, "What is it Sara?"

_"Did you read the article involving the two new mysterious bladers?" questions Sara._

The biracial Hispanic responds back, "Yes Sara… I saw and I read the article."

_"The picture of the person who attacked Jesus was Lorena Jimenez," states my younger sister._

The nineteen year old asks, "Lorena Jimenez as in the same Lorena Jimenez I beat the living crap out of when I saw her bullying you five years ago?"

_Sara replies, "The same one."_

Maribel replies back, "Thank you for telling me that Sara. Talk to you later."

She hang up on hrt younger sister and Maribel places the iPhone on the table. This was unbelievable. From there, the raven haired young adult decides to take a walk on the beach. As she was about to walk out of here, Aguma was standing there and looking over at her with his violet colored eyes.

"Where are you going Maribel?" questions Aguma.

Maribel's expression changes and responds, "I am going to the beach and take a stroll by myself."

"Are you alright?" asks Aguma.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian young lady simply says to the brown haired Chinese blader, "I just need some alone time only Aguma so do not ask me if I am alright."

After saying that to her one and only love, Maribel walks out of the vacation house and she starts walking on the white sands of this particular beach. As the aqua green eyed nineteen year old was walking on the sands of this beach, Maribel sees something glowing a silver color about twenty feet from where she was walking. That was making her feel curious right now and she approaches the silver light and it stops as she makes it to the location. On the white sands of this beach, Maribel looks down to see a turquoise and silver colored beyblade there. As the black haired Hispanic young lady picks up the beyblade, she looks at energy ring, which resembles to two crescent shaped moon forming together. As for the fusion wheel, it was two layered metal wheel that resembles to what Majestic Minerva's wheel looks like, but the shape of it resembles a lot to a honeysuckle flower. The beyblade starts glowing a silver color once more.

This time a female spirit appears right in front of Maribel. The spirit was in form of a beautiful young woman with dark brown or black elbow length hair that was tied into a side braid. She was wearing a green v-neck short sleeved tunic that reached up to her knees. As for shoes, the young woman was wearing a pair of light brown leather gladiator sandals. The spirit wields a bow and arrow and Maribel was wonder if she is going to hit her.

"Thank you for finding me Maribel," says the young woman.

Maribel responds, "Thank you I guess…"

She look a bit puzzled about the whole thing because she does know how this woman knows her name. The female spirit smiles at the sight of seeing the Hispanic nineteen year old looking a bit confused.

"Because you are my descendant Maribel. My name is Artemis** [4]**," replies the spirit.

Maribel replies, "That means I am a descendant of a Greek goddess."

"Yes Maribel and that's beyblade right there is Regal Diana, my Greek counterpart," replies Diana.

The raven haired Puerto Rican-Colombian questions the Greek Goddess, "Why are you here Artemis?"

"To inform you that there is a evil presence coming your way," replies Amisrte, "Athena already warned your friend Dahlia about the situation."

"Do not tell me that Dahlia is the current descendant of Athena," states Maribel

Artemis smiles and responds back, "Yes and she is the current owner of Majestic Minerva. You two are the world's only hope to defeat the members of the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn."

"Who are the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn?" questions Maribel to the Roman Goddess of the Moon.

Artemis sighs and replies, "Sorry Maribel, but I cannot tell you that information because that is something you need to find out on your own."

With that said, Artemis disappears from Maribel's sight. She glances over the turquoise and silver beyblade once more.

"Regal Diana," Maribel whispers to myself.

She places it inside the pocket of her light wash shorts on and Maribel continues walking on the white sands of the beach. The raven haired young adult was wondering if what the second article that she saw today, the assumption her younger sister Sara made about Lorena being Selene, and Diana's conversation to save the world from the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn.

"How is this all connect with each other?" Maribel thought to herself.

A familiar male voice questions me, "Maribel?"

She turns her head over to see it was Aguma and Maribel smile lightly. Even though she told him earlier that she wanted to be alone, but now the ebony haired Latina do not mind if he was here with her right now.

She asks, "Do you want to join me and walk together on the beach?"

"Sure thing Maribel," replies Aguma.

They both stroll along on the beach and they are trying to enjoy themselves at least. People asks Maribel why would she fall in love with a cocky and arrogant blader from the Beylin Fist. That was a good question some people ask, but at the same time she feels annoyed for the fact that it was a constant question that comes up. Love can be unusual at times and she is used to it because without me, Aguma continues to act how he used to act. The aqua eyed blader was the one to make sure that he should act polite in front of others.

It does not work all the time and they are not the perfect couple. Both young adults bicker once in a while over little things. It was sort of a love-hate relationship sometimes, but there is more love between Maribel and Aguma than hate.

"Out of all the girls in world, why would you choose me Aguma," asks Maribel.

Aguma replies, "You are not like other girls Maribel. Even though I called you delicate the time we were in the park last year, you are a very strong-willed young lady. You are always are loyal to me and I will always protect you from harm's way."

"This is something you will never say to me in public, but that was the sweetest thing you have ever said to me," She smiles at her Chinese beau.

Aguma states, "Do not get all gushy with me Maribel."

"Shut up you cocky and arrogant bastard," Maribel playfully reply as she punches him on the shoulder hard.

Aguma smirk and responds, "And you still punch like a girl."

Maribel smiles and say to the brown haired Chinese young man, "Shut Aguma."

Aguma chuckles lightly to himself and he tells Maribel that we should be quiet and continue on walking. She agrees with him and they continue on strolling along the sandy beach. A young lady with light orange hair appears in front of them She was glaring intensely at the aqua eyed blader with her deep purple colored eyes. There was a crescent moon tattoo on her neck. Maribel recognizes her because of the her face structure and the tattoo on her neck. One thing she knows was that the orange haired person lived in Mayagüez just like Luz and herself.

"Lorena…" Maribel stammers lightly.

The light orange haired Puerto Rican replies, "Long time no see Maribel."

With that said, the raven haired Regal Diana user start running away the opposite direction because she knows who that was. The tattooed Puerto Rican starts running in the same direction that Maribel was running in. The aqua green eyed Hispanic teenager was afraid to see her face again and she know that the light apricot haired lady wants revenge on her. As she continues on running, Maribel trips on to a huge piece of driftwood. Selene approaches me and she was trembling lightly until Aguma grabs Lorena.

"Run Maribel!" yells Aguma.

Maribel stands up and she immediately starts running away from the scene. One thing she wishes is that Aguma is going to be alright. As the aqua eyed blader continues, Maribel falls down onto the sand once more. She then looks down just see that her ankle was red and swollen, but that was not going to stop the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager. She stands up once more and she continues on running away from the scene. Luckily, Maribel manages to make it to vacation house safely. Elena Marie and Yuki look over at the Regal Diana user and see that she was panting hardly. They rush to Maribel's side because she knows they are concerned for her.

Elena Marie asks, "Are you alright Maribel?"

"What happened Ms. Maribel?" question Yuki.

Maribel backs, "Selene is here in Bocas Del Toro and she is looking for me."

Elena Marie did not expect Selene to be here this quickly after leaving Quito a few hours ago. Aguma walks inside the vacation house and sees that Maribel was here now.

"Selene left the beach after you started running again Maribel," states Aguma.

The raven haired teenager, "That's not good enough because I am still in danger."

**Important Information from this chapter.**

**[1]**- Spanish for Dangerous Wasps.

**[2]**- Eighth largest municipality of Puerto Rico.

**[3]**- Spanish for my sister

**[4]**- Roman equivalent to Diana

**Current list of actual names and aliases (Updated)**

Lydia Melendez- Persephone

Izador Melendez- Hades

Lorena Jimenez- Selene

* * *

**This is the end of chapter three. It's amazing that I managed to do three chapters in three days... That's a new record I guess. You people know what to do. Please read and review.**

**Next Chapter: A Brand New Special Move!**


	4. A Brand New Special Move- Part 1

**Chapter 4: A Brand New Special Move- Part 1**

**(In The Vacation House)**

"I know and I was wondering what we can do about it," states Elena Marie.

Maribel responds backs, "I know what you mean Elena Marie, but what can I do to make sure that Luna does not find me."

"I wish I knew what to do about it," says the Brazilian-Dominican blader.

Elena Marie takes a seat and sighs to herself. The situation that the Puerto Rican young lady was a complex one of course. It is not just her, but the other bladers who also reside in the other ten Latin American countries. They are in danger as well and that worries not just Maribel, but the WBBA as well. She tries to walk, but the nineteen year old ends up limping until she manages to make it to the seat. Kenta looks over at older person's ankle to see that it was swollen and red.

"What happened to your ankle there Maribel?" questions the young green haired blader.

The raven haired young adult responds back, "I must have injured my ankle while I was running away from Selene."

"You should let me treat it," suggests Madoka.

Maribel does not mind if somebody else treats her injuries, but there are questions that she still do not have the answers to. It was going to take a while, but the Puerto Rican-Colombian has two questions that were on my mind. How much time do Dahlia and herself have before this evil approaches our world? Is it even possible to know what are the motives of the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn? She sighs to myself and Maribel looks over at my friends, who are still there with exception of Dahlia and Da Xiang. They still have not made it back to the vacation house still.

"Where are Da Xiang and Dahlia?" questions Ginga all the sudden.

Yuki replies, "I did see Mr. Da Xiang leaving the vacation house, but I do not know where he went off too. As for Ms. Dahlia, I have not seen her leave the vacation house at all."

"Dahlia's is not in house because she went through the rain forest on her own. While you guys were not paying attention, I did see Dahlia leaving the house with a beyblade and a beylauncher in her hands," says Kyouya, who was leaning on one of the walls while his arms are crossed.

Maribel replies, "That means you must have told Da Xiang that Dahlia left the house."

"How did you know?!" yells Kyouya.

The raven haired teenager says confidently, "I didn't Kyouya, I was just making an assumption."

"You seem to be confident about what you said there Maribel," smirks Kyouya.

The Hispanic asks the emerald haired blader, "So what if am?"

Sometimes Maribel does not understand why Kyouya has to be this arrogant. On second thought, she has to handle the same crap with Aguma, which means that it really does not make any difference about what was happening now. Suddenly, the older Hispanic woman takes out the turquoise and silver beyblade from the back pocket of her shorts. Everybody was eyeing on the beyblade that was in her hands.

"Where did you get that beyblade from?" asks Elena Marie.

Maribel responds back, "I found it while I was taking a stroll on the beach."

"Can I see it for a few minutes there Maribel?" questions Madoka.

The raven haired young Hispanic lady says back, "Sure thing Madoka."

She gives Regal Diana to Madoka to see if she can get any information on it. It would be good for Maribel to know some information about this mysterious beyblade. The brown haired bey mechanic was searching on her miniature sized laptop information on the beyblade.

"Here it is. It's a Regal Diana SW155AT," says Madoka as information pops out of the from the laptop screen.

It was pretty impressive to know that the information about the beyblade that Maribel found today. Madoka explains to her that Regal Diana is an attack-type beyblade that can switch modes just like the Legendary Bladers' beyblades. The modes for that particular beyblade are Shield Mode and Assault Mode.

"There is additional information about this beyblade," states Madoka.

Maribel asks, "What else does it say?"

"It's the counterpart of another beyblade, which is Majestic Minerva CH165ST," responds Madoka.

I question brunette once more, "What color is the beyblade?"

"Why you ask that Maribel?" asks Madoka.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian replies, "I think I know who has the counterpart beyblade."

Madoka then searches for Majestic Minerva CH165ST and a royal blue and gold color beyblade appears. The nineteen year old was not shock to see it and she recalls every single detail of that particular beyblade. The energy ring resembles to two olive tree branches. The face bolt of beyblade was a woman's head wearing a helmet on.

"That's the beyblade Dahlia found no doubt about it," Maribel states.

Elena Marie says. "You two have very rare beyblades because there is only one of each beyblade."

"That is quite interesting," Maribel responds back.

Madoka responds, "Yes it is Maribel and I wonder why you have this beyblade."

"I wish I knew," states the ebony haired blader as she looks at Regal Diana once more, "I wish I knew."

Aguma looks over at her and he sees that Maribel resemble to somebody from his past.

**(Flashback-A Couple of Thousands of Years Ago (told in Maribel's POV *as Artemis*)**

_I picked up an arrow from my quiver as hid behind a bush. My target was a deer that frolicked in the huge forest. As I placed the arrow towards the bow, I aimed carefully toward my target._

_"There you are Princess Artemis," said a male voice._

_I accidentally launched the arrow, which startled the deer and it ran off. The arrow hit the tree and I wondered who disturbed me. I stood up and I saw a tall and muscular brown haired soldier right there. He stood by the tree where the arrow was accidentally launched._

_I retorted, "Thank you very much for messing me up there Saturn Solider."_

_"I did not know you loved to hunt animals there Lady Artemis," stated the Saturn Soldier._

_"Yes and why do you care," I responded back._

_The Saturn Soldier replied, "King Zeus needs your presence and he told me to look for you._

_"If you say so," I said._

_With that said, I put my bow away and I walked with the soldier to the palace. The walk from the forest to palace was long walk, but I didn't care much about it. As the two of us made it to the palace, a young woman with long golden blonde hair and light turquoise colored eyes was there. The young woman was wearing a long blue colored robe on with a green cloak on. I knew that my half-sister Athena would be here, but I wondered what my father wants with us._

_Athena questioned our father, "Why do you need us for father?"_

_"Your half sister Persephone is coming home," said King Zeus._

_Both Athena and I were in shock to hear this. It has been years since we had last seen Persephone. The last time we heard from her was when she stormed out of here. Athena and I were not happy about this at all._

_"I doubt something good is going to happen since you do recall what happened a few years ago," stated Athena._

_King Zeus sighed and responded, "I know Athena, but I still have to accept for the fact that she is coming back to the house."_

_I growled lightly to myself because I didn't approve of Persephone's return. With that said, I decided that I do not have to be here. Athena watched me leave and she knew how disappointed I was at father. My half-sister walked out on our father because she knew what would happen if Proserpina came back. King Zeus sighed to himself and realized that neither Minerva nor I were happy about this._

_"What should we do my king?" questioned a lavender-gray haired solider._

_The older man replied, "Nothing Jupiter Solider because my daughters have every right to express their anger at me. Persephone was a disgrace to the kingdom and both Artemis and Athena knew about it."_

**(End of Flashback)**

Maribel's expression changes after she sees the beyblade and she decides to go to her room for some alone time. The nineteen year old is not sure if she should tell her friends that there is an evil that endangers the entire world. And she thought what happened last year was worse enough. Plus Maribel doubts about saving the world alongside with Dahlia. The Regal Diana user do not believe she is capable of doing this tedious task at all. Maribel lies down on her soft bed and looks up at the ceiling on. Plus she was wondering how Dahlia is doing right now.

Maribel knows that the Panamanian-Uruguayan blader is probably going through the same thing too. Plus she is not sure about what is so special about Regal Diana. What are the true potentials of this particular turquoise and silver beyblade? That is something the Puerto Rican-Colombian have to find out and quick as possible. The Bladers of the Crimson Dawn are probably making their next moves.

_"What are you up to Dahlia?" Maribel says in her thoughts._

**(In the Rain Forest)**

Dahlia was feeling the water rushing towards her entire body. Da Xiang was watching the seventeen year old meditating under the cascading waters. His emerald green eyes was analyzing to see if the Hispanic teenager can stay relaxed. So far, she was relaxed at the moment until a huge surge of water pounds through Dahlia's entire body. That eventually startles light blonde haired teenager and she slips from the rock on and into the huge body of water. Da Xiang rushes to her side immediately.

"Are you alright Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang with concern.

Dahlia responds back, "Yeah and I think I did enough meditation there."

"Yes because your body seems to be more relaxed after meditating for about an hour and a half," comments Da Xiang.

The seventeen year biracial teenager smiles and replies, "Thanks for the positive reinforcement there Da Xiang."

Da Xiang smirks at my response and tells her that there was more to do. Dahlia was actually afraid of what Beylin Temple's best blader has in store for her. Either she gets stronger because of the training or fail miserably because of whatever she did wrong. There was a lot going on her mind right now and she is not sure if she can handle for what is going to happen in the future. Da Xiang looks over and sees that there was a very concern expression on my face.

"Is something bugging you Dahlia?" questions Da" Xiang.

Dahlia says with doubt in her tone, "I do not think I am capable of being Majestic Minerva's owner at all."

"Nonsense Dahlia!" yells Da Xiang at me.

The seventeen year old stands up and replies, "You do not get it Da Xiang. The world is in danger and I have limited time to master the power of this beyblade."

"What do you mean that the world is going to end?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia responds, "There is another evil aside from Nemesis that threatens the world Da Xiang. Maribel and I are the only ones who are capable of saving it."

Da Xiang was in shock to hear this because he recalls the natural disasters that was caused by the rise of Nemesis. Another evil was going shroud the Earth this time around.

"We have to keep on training then because I assume that there is not much time left," states Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired teenager nods her head yes as a response and she agrees with the dark haired Chinese blader statement. The next part of training was going basic beyblade training and she gets Majestic Minerva and her launcher out. Going back to the basics is pretty dull and boring, but Dahlia knows this is necessary. She place the royal blue and gold beyblade into the launcher.

Dahlia asks, "What do I have to do?"

"We going to battle against each other," states Da Xiang.

This confuses me all of the sudden because Dahlia did not expect that Da Xiang wants to battle against her. He then takes out his launcher and his beyblade, Rock Giraffe out. She knows that Da Xiang was really serious about it, so the light blonde haired teenager places Majestic Minerva onto the lavender colored beylauncher. The leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong does the same thing by placing Rock Giraffe onto the black beylauncher.

"It's been a while since we have last battled against each other," Dahlia comments about the last time these two bladers battled.

The dark haired Chinese blader smiles, "I know what you mean Dahlia, but I am not going to make the same mistakes that I made the last time we battled."

"That was last year when I kicked your ass during our rematch," Dahlia replies.

Da Xiang smirks and states, "You got stronger I admit, but that was in the past and we are going to determine who is the winner of this match."

She sighs to herself, but it was the truth though. Even though Dahlia has defeated her boyfriend on that one occasion, that does not help to know this is a new match. Plus the ebony haired blader explains to me that this match is to see if the pale blonde haired teenager can control her new beyblade. She was thinking about what happened last night because Majestic Minerva went berserk that night. Da Xiang looks over at her and sees she was not looking so good at the moment.

"Are you alright Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang

Dahlia responds, "I do not know if I can control this new beyblade."

"Why do you continue doubting yourself Dahlia?" questions the Beylin Temple blader.

She did not say anything else to Da Xiang except that they should continue on training. The emerald green eyed blader was wondering if the pressure of saving the world was worrying the seventeen year Team Lunar captain so much.

Dahlia says, "Let's start this beybattle Da Xiang."

"Are you ready for this Dahlia?" asks Da Xiang.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager states, "Sure thing Da Xiang."

Da Xiang smiles back because he sees that she was pretty much eager to battle against him. Both bladers launch their beyblades towards a stone beydish that was in front of them. As the two beyblades clash against each other, Rock Giraffe was getting the upper hand as each attack landed perfectly. Dahlia was not sure if she was capable of defeating the strongest blader from Beylin Temple this time around. Majestic Minerva was trying it's best to attack Rock Giraffe, but each attack was absorbed by the rubber wings. It was getting her quite furious because this has never happened before when she has battled Da Xiang the last time.

Da Xiang was analyzing the battle as well and realizes what the problem was between Majestic Minerva and Dahlia.

"Why aren't you in sync with your beyblade?" questions Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired teenager responds, "I hate to say this Da Xiang, but I do not know why."

Despite being her boyfriend, Da Xiang was serious about what is going between his girlfriend and her beyblade. He was eager to train Dahlia, but she am not getting the results he wants her to have. It was unusual, but it was true of course because Da Xiang knows Dahlia's true expectations as a blader. He has seem the seventeen year old's strength in battle before, but this time around it was different. Da Xiang believes that the light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan was not giving my all during this beybattle at all.

"You are not the same blader I faced last year," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia asks, "Why are you offending me Da Xiang?"

"I am not trying to offend you Dahlia and you know it," retorts Da Xiang at his Panamanian-Uruguayan girlfriend.

The pale blonde haired teenager replies , "I am going to prove that I am a strong blader Da Xiang. Even though Majestic Minerva and I are not in sync, that does not it is hopeless."

Da Xiang smiles and replies, "If you say so Dahlia… I want you to prove that you are the same strong blader that I faced last year.

"With pleasure," Dahlia replies with a smile on my face.

She take a deep breath and Dahlia closes my eyes all of the sudden. Maybe she should relax myself first before she decide to make a move. If Dahlia decides to attack immediately, Da Xiang is going counterattack by using Rock Giraffe's rubber wings. Plus she knows that Da Xiang is going to be on the defensive side by using the Solid Iron Wall technique. It was not going to be easy of course because Dahlia did struggle the last time she battled the Chinese blader. Suddenly Athena appears and something sparks into the Panamanian-Uruguayan mind. She smiles because she knows what to do.

"I know what I have to do so I have to be in sync with Majestic Minerva," Dahlia says to the Greek Goddess of Wisdom.  
Athena asks, "What is it?"

"I need you since I cannot do this alone. To be one hundred percent in sync with Majestic Minerva, we both have to contribute our strength. You are one half of Majestic Minerva itself and I am the other half," the seventeen year old states to Greek Goddess.

"You are correct and I am going to contribute some my power to help you out," responds Athena.

Athena and Dahlia hold hands so they can contribute both strengths toward the royal blue and gold colored beyblade. Majestic Minerva starts glowing a gold color and Athena disappears all of the sudden. The light blonde haired teenager opens her eyes and she smiles as Dahlia commands Majestic Minerva to attack Rock Giraffe.

"That is not going to work Dahlia," states Da Xiang, "Solid Iron Wall!"

As Majestic Minerva was about to attack Rock Giraffe, Dahlia commands her beyblade to move back. Majestic Minerva does so and Da Xiang smiles to see that she was in sync with her beyblade. As the two beyblades continue on clashing against each other, the outcome was a bit different this time. Instead of Rock Giraffe attack Majestic Minerva with ease, both beyblades are attacking each other fiercely. It was getting quite interesting Dahlia can admit to herself. Even Da Xiang thought this was getting pretty much intense.

Dahlia states, "Looks like I am improving."

"Yes you are but do not forget only one of us is going to win this match," replies Da Xiang.

The seventeen year old responds back, "I know and I know that I am going to defeat you and you know it."

"We will see about that Dahlia," states Da Xiang with a smirk on his face.

As the two of them continue on battling until a royal blue aura surrounds me all of the sudden. Da Xiang was wondering what was going on because he does not know why his girlfriend was surrounded by this aura. An owl shaped tattoo appears on Dahlia's right shoulder. The royal blue colored aura disappears but the owl shaped tattoo was glowing a royal blue color.

"Special Move! Chaotic Circle Sword Dance!" Dahlia exclaims.

A spirit of a young woman with shoulder-length yellow-blond hair. In her right hand she holds, pointed straight up, a two-edged golden sword with large rubies on both ends of its cross guard. In her left hand she holds a balance: a copper crossbeam with a green patina, from which are suspended two silver, paraboloid-shaped bowls, marked with an alpha and an omega. She is dressed in a green cloak which mostly covers a long, blue robe. On her chest is the aegis, a red goat-skin fringed with snakes, in the center of which is the Gorgon Medusa's face. Pushed back on her head she wears a helmet with a tall, red horse-hair crest flanked by two golden ostrich plumes.

Majestic Minerva takes out her two-edged golden sword out from it's sheath. She summons ten golden swords and it forms a circle all of the sudden. Majestic Minerva launches the ten swords at Rock Giraffe directly. The yellow and orange beyblade lands out of the dish. The royal blue glow from Dahlia's newly obtained owl tattoo disappears, but the tattoo itself stays.

"Looks like I won once again," Dahlia states as she catches Majestic Minerva.

Da Xiang replies, "Yes you have, but I have to ask you something."

"What is it Da Xiang?" The light blond haired teenager asks her boyfriend.

The Qilin **[1]** user asks me, "What is really going on?"

* * *

**Important Information from this Chapter.**

**[1]** The Qilin is a mystical Chinese hooved chimerical creature. Some say it is known as the "Chinese Unicorn". Plus Rock Giraffe resembles to a Qilin.

* * *

**I apologize for the cliffhanger there. Plus, I end up deciding to split the chapter into two chapters. For now, please read and review! **

**Next Chapter: A Brand New Special Move- Part 2**


	5. Important Notice

**Important Notice**

Since I have started my Spring Semester of community college, I am going to take the time to rewrite (actually retype) chapters 3 and 4 of Bladers of the Crimson Dawn. I feel like that switching it to 1st person between Dahlia and Maribel was not the best idea. While I am doing that, I am also going to take the time to type up chapter 5 as well.

I am sorry for this sudden notice.


	6. A Brand New Special Move- Part 2

**Chapter 5: A Brand New Special Move- Part 2**

"Answer my question Dahlia," states Da Xiang in a stern voice.

Dahlia stares at Da Xiang with her light turquoise colored eyes. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager sighs to herself and decides to tell Da Xiang the entire truth. Athena did not state that it was a secret or anything like that. There was no harm in telling her boyfriend the truth about being a descendant of a Greek Goddess.

Dahlia responds, "This may sound beyond from crazy, but I am a descendant of the Greek Goddess of War, Athena."

"What do you mean that you are a descendant of Athena?" questions the Chinese teenager.

The biracial Hispanic teenage replies, "Athena told me personally that there is a problem going on and that the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn are reuniting once again."

"Who are the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn?" asks Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired seventeen year old replies, "I do not know who they are, but I assume that Eos, Helios, and Selene are members of this group of evil bladers."

The ebony haired teenager says, "I am going to help you fight this evil off even though I am not associated with this problem."

Dahlia smiles as she hears that her boyfriend is supporting her. Suddenly Athena appears right in front of Dahlia and Da Xiang. Dahlia looks over and sees Athena there and wonders if something is wrong.

"What's going on Athena?" asks Dahlia.

The blonde haired goddess responds, "There is something you need to know."

"What?" questions the light blonde haired teenager.

Athena responds, "There are more descendants of the Daughters of King Zeus."

"The Daughters of King Zeus," wonders Dahlia.

The Greek Goddess replies, "There are three more descendants because there are five members of the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn."

"Who are the other three descendants of the Daughters of King Zeus?" questions the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

Athena simply responds, "I cannot give you names, but I can tell you that one is the descendant of the Greek Goddess of Love, Aphrodite. Another one is the Greek Goddess of Strife and Warfare, Eris. The last one is the Greek Goddess of Music and Song, Polyhymnia."

With that said, Athena disappears and Dahlia wonders who the other descendants of these Greek Goddesses are. It was something she has to find out on her own or the help of Maribel.

Dahlia states, "Let's go back to the vacation house because I need to take a shower."

"Sure thing since you are still soaking wet still," responds Da Xiang.

Both bladers start walking out of the rain forest and towards the vacation house. Kyouya was standing outside the door of the house and both Dahlia and Da Xiang were not surprised to see him outside. The emerald haired Japanese blader looks up and sees the light blonde haired Hispanic teenager and the ebony haired Chinese blader walking together.

"Everybody was wondering where were you guys," states Kyouya.

Dahlia replies, "Da Xiang and I were training for tomorrow's tag team tournament which is going to be held in the Pearl Islands."

"Pearl Islands?" questions Kyouya.

Dahlia replies, "The tournament is going to be held in the Pearl Islands. We are going to be taking Maribel's boat to the island."

"How the other bladers are going to get there?" asks Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager states, "They are going to be on a ship that is funded by the WBBA. We are going on our own because my father was the one who built the Diamante Stadiums and Maribel knows how to get to the Pearl Islands by boat."

"Stadiums?" questions Kyouya.

Dahlia states, "There are five stadiums that form a diamond. There are four stadiums because each stadium is a point of the diamond. The fifth stadium is the center stadium which is where the top 32 bladers are going to face each other."

"How many bladers are going to participate in the tournament?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "128 Bladers in all. 32 are going to in each stadium and top 8 from each stadium will join in the center stadium."

Both Kyouya and Da Xiang were shocked to hear that there are going to be over a hundred bladers participating in this tournament. The greenette's expression changes because he actually likes the thoughts of having more competition for him. Dahlia smirks at Kyouya's expression and states that she and Maribel are going to win the tournament.

Da Xiang responds, "You seem confident that you and Maribel are going to win this tournament."

"Even though you guys are fan favorites in the entire tournament, that does not means that you guys are going to win the whole thing," states Kyouya.

Dahlia says, "We will see who takes the top of the tournament."

With that said to her friends, Dahlia walks away from both Kyouya and Da Xiang and walks into the vacation. As the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager walks into the vacation house, another Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager with bronze brown colored haired and light turquoise eyes was standing right in front of her. The teenager adjusts her silver framed square glasses a bit and Dahlia was surprised to see her here.

The light blonde haired seventeen year old blader asks, "Bianca, what are you doing here?"

"I am entering the tournament too Dahlia," states the bronze haired Hispanic seventeen year old.

Dahlia asks, "Are you sure about this Bianca?"

"Isabelle has trained me for this event and I am going to participate with her for my debut as a blader," replies Bianca to her twin sister.

Bianca Puente is the younger twin sister of Dahlia Puente and she is going to make her debut as a blader. Dahlia remembers when her twin sister hated beyblade when both of them were younger. Now seeing that Bianca wants to participate in this tournament actually makes her older twin sister smile of course.

Dahlia states "Make sure you and Isabelle make it to the finals because I want to face you guys."

"Sure thing and Isabelle and I are battling in D-Block Stadium," states the seventeen year old Puente younger sibling.

The older Puente sibling replies, "Maribel and I are participating in the B-Block Stadium and I hope to see you there."

Both teenagers look over at each and then hug one another, wishing one another good luck for tomorrow's tournament. Dahlia walks away from her twin sister and goes into the kitchen. As Dahlia was leaving, Bianca's pale turquoise colored eyes were locked on the owl tattoo that her twin sister has on her right shoulder.

"Where did Dahlia get that tattoo from?" asks Bianca in low tone.

Dahlia walks upstairs to her room so she can take a shower. As she was walking, Maribel walks out and sees her best friend all soaking wet and also the tattoo on Dahlia's right shoulder.

"I have to tell you something," says Dahlia.

Maribel asks, "What is it Dahlia?"

"Athena told me about that there are five bladers that form the Daughters of Zeus," states the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

The nineteen years old asks, "Are you sure about this Dahlia?"

"Dahlia is not lying," says a voice.

Maribel turns her head over to see Artemis standing right next to her. The Puerto Rican-Colombian young adult was shocked to see the Greek Goddess of Hunt standing right next to her.

Artemis states, "There are three more bladers who are the descendants of Daughters of Zeus. Two more have been revealed and both of them reside in America. The owner of Amore Venus is Rebecca Gardener and the owner of Mischievous Discordia is Krystalle Mendez."

"Are you sure about this Artemis?" questions Maribel to the brown haired Greek Goddess.

Artemis responds, "I am certain about this and I know Athena did not tell you this Dahlia. She told you that because she was not sure who the three other bladers were."

"I see and thank you for this information Artemis," replies Maribel.

Artemis smiles and disappears after Maribel says thank you the Greek Goddess of hunt and the moon. Maribel's aqua green eyes are peeled on Dahlia's royal blue owl tattoo. She still was wondering how the Panamanian-Uruguayan received this tattoo. As Dahlia was about to leave, Maribel grabs the seventeen year old blader's wrist.

"What's wrong Maribel?" asks Dahlia.

Maribel questions her best friend, "How did you get this tattoo?"

"To be in sync with you beyblade, you and Artemis have to contribute your energy towards Regal Diana. After that, a tattoo will appear and when you call your special move, the tattoo glows," responds Dahlia.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager asks, "Can we have a practice battle between you and me?"

"Sure thing and let me take a bath first because I am still soaking wet from being in a waterfall for more than two hours," states the pale blonde haired teenager.

Dahlia walks into her room so she can take a shower and change into some fresh clothes to wear. From a far, Aguma over hears the conversation and the muscular russet haired Beylin Fist blader was in shock as he hears the conversation between Dahlia, Maribel, and Artemis. Yes, Aguma heard Artemis' voice and recognizes immediately.

Aguma says to himself, "So Maribel is descendant of Princess Artemis then that means Dahlia is the descendant of Princess Athena."

A few moments later, Dahlia, who was wearing a light green and white collared halter dress on and a pair of silver gladiator sandals on her feet. She was standing on one side of the practice stadium. Maribel was standing on the other side of the practice stadium. Ginga and the walks into the training room and see how huge the training rooms are in this vacation house.

"I cannot believe there that many beystadiums here," says Ginga.

Dahlia states, "You guys can train here for today because tomorrow is the tournament."

"Sure thing and I want to ask you something Dahlia," says Elena Marie.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager asks, "What is it Elena Marie?"

"Can Kenta and I have a tag battle against you and Maribel?" asks the bronze haired Latina blader.

Maribel replies, "Sure thing Elena Marie."

"Aw! I wanted to battle against you two," says Ginga.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan states, "Next match, you and Yuki can go up against us."

Maribel walks to the other side and stands right next to Dahlia. Both young ladies seem comfortable standing right next to one another. It has been a while since the two have been participating in a tag battle. Dahlia just smiles at the older member of Team Lunar.

"Dahlia let's do this like old times' sake," says the Puerto Rican-Colombian young lady.

The light blonde haired teenager states, "You know it Maribel."

"Looks like both girls are actually pumped about this," says Madoka.

Da Xiang responds, "They were teammates until they decided to go their separate ways. Both of them have their own responsibilities as Team Captains of their own teams."

"Well I kind of disbanded Team Luz Destinado because of powers occurring within the team," states Maribel.

Ginga asks, "What kind of problems?"

"Personal issues between the teammates and I had to make a decision that was the best not for me, but the others as well," comments Maribel about the decision she made.

Dahlia says, "We should get started on our practice tag battle."

"I am going to leave for a minute because there is something I need to deal with first," replies the Puerto Rican-Colombian blader.

With that said, Maribel walks out of the training room, leaving everyone, but Dahlia bewildered. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager then walks away from the scene as well.

"What is up with these two?" questions Kyouya.

Aguma replies, "There has been a problem Maribel was facing for quite some time."

"You know about this Aguma," comments Ginga.

Aguma states, "Yes because we were talking about the problem she has encountered for quite some time."

**(Flashback- Earlier Today *Maribel's Point of View*)**

_"Aguma, can we talk alone for a bit?" I asked my boyfriend, who leaning on the wall._

_Aguma asked, "What is this all about Maribel?"_

_"I cannot tell you hear because I do not want the others knowing about it," I responded back._

_ I walked away and the russet haired Chinese young man followed me outside. As I sat down on one of the stairs of the vacation house, I looked up at the sky blue colored skies and I wondered what was going to happen._

_The former Beylin Fist blader questioned me, "What do you want to talk about?"_

_"The Bladers of the Crimson Dawn," I said._

_Aguma stated, "I have never heard of the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn."_

_"Really?" I asked._

_ The russet haired blader did not know what I was talking about. I thought he had a some kind of clue about them._

_"I know somebody who might be useful and he can find out if he knows about the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn," said the russet haired Beylin Fist blader._

_I asked, "Where?"_

_"Mist Mountain," stated Aguma, "there is temple there and another fellow Legendary Blader who lives in the temple."_

_I asked him another question regarding the location of Mist Mountain. The arrogant blader told me that it is all the way in Africa. He told me that they can go after the tournament was over. It was an opportunity for me to know who are the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn once in for all. Plus I wanted to know what their intentions are as well because the world was going to end._

_"Plus, I am completely aware that you are the descendant of Princess Artemis," said Aguma._

_Maribel asked, "How did you know that?"_

_"Her voice and your voice sound a bit too alike, but I will not tell anyone else about it," replied the russet haired Chinese blader._

_Maribel replied, "Good."_

**(End of** **Flashback)**

Maribel then takes out Regal Diana from her back pocket and her launcher. She launches the turquoise and silver beyblade onto the white sand. The beyblade was spinning in a stable manner, which impresses the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager. She closes her eyes and tries to find a way to connect with Artemis.

"Open your eyes," says a voice.

Maribel asks, "Is that you Artemis?"

"Yes and I know what you want to do," says the Greek Goddess of Hunt.

The nineteen year old blader responds, "I need your help because we need contribute power to Regal Diana to be in complete sync."

"I knew you were going to say that Maribel because you are a very interesting person and I glad that you are my descendant," replies Artemis.

Maribel opens her eyes and sees her partner and tells her that she is also excited to her descendant. Both of them hold hands and attempt to contribute energy to the spinning beyblade. Dahlia walks outside and sees both Artemis and Maribel trying to be in sync with one another. All the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager can do is just smile of course. She was proud of Maribel and hopes she becomes stronger.

After contributing energy towards the Regal Diana, Maribel commands her beyblade towards a metal can that was there. The turquoise and silver beyblade moves at a swift pace. Before hitting the can, the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager starts to glow a turquoise color.

"Huh what is this?" questions Maribel.

She then looks over at her shoulder to see that a tattoo mark forming. After the turquoise colored aura disappeared, a turquoise colored dove tattoo appears on the former Luz Destinado captain and it starts glowing. Maribel smiles and she sees the beyblade spinning in a zigzag pattern.

"Special Move- Arrow of the Shining Moon!" exclaims Maribel.

Regal Diana starts spinning as it was emitting a turquoise color. The bitbeast appears and it resembles greatly to the Goddess Artemis. The woman takes out her bow and launches an arrow towards the sky. Multiple arrows with crescent shaped arrowheads start to form and it hits the can directly. Smoke appears and it takes a few minutes to know what happened to the can. As the smoke clears up, the can that was in the way was completely dented.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager caught the beyblade and sighs to herself. Maribel hears the sound of clapping and turns her head to see it was Dahlia. There was grin on the light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager's face.

"Nice job there Maribel," comments Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "Thanks and I hope we can win this tournament.

"We will Maribel and do not worry about it," responds the seventeen year old Hispanic teenager.

In a hotel room in Panama City, a crimson haired blader looks out the window of her hotel room. She was wearing a light blue and gray halter bikini top on with a light gray sleeveless hooded sweater over it, a pair of light denim jeans on with a pair of light gray sneakers on, and also a pair of light blue fingerless gloves with metal plates on the gloves. There was a light pink swan shaped tattoo on her right arm.

The crimson haired blader asks, "Are you sure that we are ready for this tournament Chris?"

Chris, a blonde haired blader stares at his partner and tells her that they are well prepared for the tournament. He then takes a quick glance at his partner to see that she has doubt in her expression. His violet colored eyes sees that the crimson haired blader was worried about something, but Chris does not know what it is.

Chris asks, "What's wrong Rebecca?"

"I am not sure I am capable of winning this tournament with you even though I have a brand new beyblade," comments Rebecca as she takes out a pink and red colored beyblade.

The pink and red beyblade is also known as Amore Venus. The energy wheel from the beyblade was a pink colored with red outlines on it. There are indents on it that look like branches of ash trees. The Amore fusion wheel resembles to the Majestic fusion wheel due to the fact that is shaped like a flower, most specifically a rose. As for the spin track and the performance tip, they are a pink color. Rebecca remembers the day that she found this beyblade while trying to practice with Chris.

**(Flashback- Two Weeks Ago *Rebecca's Point of View*)**

_"Are you ready to practice for the Pearl Islands tag team tournament Rebecca?" questioned Chris._

_I looked over at my partner and I responded, "Yeah and I am glad that you wanted to be my partner."_

_"It has been a long time since you have been my tag team partner," replied the blonde haired Legendary Blader._

_It was the truth because whenever Chris was not with his team, I would participate in tag team tournaments. We would either win or lose during these tournaments that were. Knowing that I had been traveling with Chris for a year, it made me feel a bit stronger. Despite training these harsh conditions, I had been improving and the Phantom Orion user was a witness to my progress. Suddenly, a pink light was glowing near the location where Chris and I were now._

_Chris asked, "What was that?" _

_"I'll go check it out," I said to my friend._

_Chris responded back, "Sure thing Rebecca."_

_I walked toward the pink light to see what it was. As I stopped walking, the pink light stopped glowing. I then looked down to see a pink and red colored beyblade. Without any hesitation, I picked up the beyblade that was there. Suddenly, the beyblade that I just picked up just started to glow a red color. I shielded my eyes with my right hand because the crimson colored light._

_"You do not have to shield your eyes my dear Rebecca," said a voice._

_ I removed my right hand from my eyes and I looked to my right. There was a beautiful woman who wore a white v-neck sleeve long flowing dress with two silts that reveal her thighs. She wore a pair of silver strapped sandals on. Her ginger colored hair was in beautiful ringlets._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_The beautiful woman replied, "My name is Aphrodite my dear Rebecca."_

_"As in the Greek Goddess of Love am I right?" I asked once more._

_Aphrodite said, "Yes and you are my descendant since you are the owner of Amore Venus."_

_"I see and why are you here," I replied to Aphrodite_

_The ginger haired woman responded, "The world is in danger Rebecca because the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn are coming."_

_"Who are the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn?" I questioned the Greek Goddess of Love._

_Aphrodite replied, "I cannot tell you until all the Daughters of Zeus reunite at Mist Mountain. For now, try to be in sync with your beyblade and come on up with a special move for Amore Venus"_

_Aphrodite disappeared and I wondered who are the bladers of the Crimson Dawn. I looked down at the red and pink colored beyblade once more. It was unbelievable that I am a descendant of a Greek Goddess. Plus, I wondered who are the other members of the Daughters of Zeus are. That is a question I had to find out on my own._

**(End of Flashback)**

Rebecca says, "Plus I have no doubt that the other bladers are the Daughters of Zeus are going to be there."

"I hope they are because the world is in danger once again," states Chris.

The red haired sixteen year old says, "We should go out and practice our joint special move because we need to perfect it by tomorrow."

"I agree with you because not all our intense training has paid off," replies the blonde haired eighteen year old.

Rebecca says, "That is true."

Both teenagers walk out from their hotel room so they can both do some last minute training before tomorrow's tournament. Rebecca has been anticipating this moment and she can hope to earn a victory alongside Chris. It would nice to win another tag team tournament just for old times' sake.

On the other side of Panama, an ebony haired teenager looks over her new black and red colored beyblade that was in her hands. The patterns on the energy ring resembles to what of branches of an apple tree. There a black fox shaped tattoo on her right shoulder of the Filipino-American female blader. She was wearing a light gray collared halter dress that reached her knees and a pair of light gray strapped sandals on. The Filipino-American teenager was also wearing a light gray headband on with a light blue faux hibiscus flower on it.

"What are you doing Krystalle?" questions a male voice.

The ebony haired Filipino-American teenager replies, "Nothing King."

"Still looking at Mischievous Discordia aren't you?" questions King.

A dark blue haired Greek Blader looks over at his friend to see that she was still holding the ebony and crimson colored beyblade. He sighs to him and decides to leave Krystalle by herself. Both Krystalle and King are entering the Pearl Islands Tag Team Tournament together since Masamune and Tula are entering together. Toby and Zeo have partnered up for the tournament as well.

Krystalle says, "I hope I can catch up with King when we have our matches tomorrow."

Krystalle has her doubts about being King's partner in the tournament. The ebony haired Filipino-American teenager knows how hotheaded King can be when he battles. She cannot deny that her friend has a grand passion for Beyblade, which she cannot deny it at all. Krystalle then looks over at her new beyblade once more again. The fifteen year old teenager remembers the day that she found Mischievous Discordia.

**(Flashback- Three Weeks Ago *Krystalle's Point of View*)**

_"I got to get going now," I said._

_King complained, "I thought we were going to have our battle Krystalle."_

_"I am sorry King, but my mother needs me right now because we have to work on a cake for my cousin Leslie's Sweet Sixteen," I replied back._

_The dark blue haired teenagers sighed and responded, "If you say so Krystalle. See you later then."_

_"See you later too King," I said to my Greek friend._

_ We both parted our ways and I started walking to my mother's bakery where is waiting for me. King must have misunderstood me about having that battle I promised. I told him that I was going to be busy those days because my mother wanted me to contribute something for my cousin's Sweet Sixteen. I understood the idea of not giving anything to Leslie because I am not a huge fan on buying any gifts at all._

_As I continued on walking, I witnessed a black colored light in the alleyway. I rushed into the dark alley to see what that black light was about. As I slowly approached the light, it stopped emitting that black glow and I looked down. It was a black and red colored beyblade. I was a bit puzzled about finding a beyblade in an alley. Out of curiosity, I picked up the beyblade._

_I analyzed it for a bit and it starts to glow a black color once more again. I shielded my eyes from the light for quick moment. The light shortly disappeared and I looked to my right. There was an image of a woman that almost resembles to me. Her ebony black hair was in a side plait. She wore a short black sleeveless dress on with gold gladiator sandals on. The woman held out a golden apple and started to toss it around._

_"Who are you?" I asked the woman._

_The woman smirked and responded, "My name is Eris, the Greek Goddess of Strife and Warfare. You Krystalle Mendez are my descendant." _

_"You are insane Eris… I am not your descendant," I replied._

_Eris said, "Yes you are and I need you to do something for me."_

_"What is it?" I asked the Greek Goddess._

_The ebony haired goddess responded, "A new evil is out to destroy the world. The Bladers of the Crimson Dawn are taking their revenge for what we, the Daughters of Zeus have done to them. You and four other bladers meet at Mist Mountain to explain more."_

_"Okay and the Beyblade," I said one more._

_Eris replied, "Make sure you are in complete sync with Mischievous Discordia before the final battle. If not, the world is doom."_

_With that said, Eris disappeared and I looked at the black and red colored beyblade once more. Saving the world is the last thing I had ever thought in my mind. I am not sure if I am capable of saving the world. The last time the world was in trouble, natural disasters occurred all around the world. _

_"I hope I know what I am doing," I asked myself._

**(End of Flashback)**

Krystalle sighs to herself and puts away Mischievous Discordia into her purse. She takes her purse and leaves the hotel room so she can meet up with King in the others. Tomorrow was going to be an important day because the Pearl Islands Tournament is going to begin. Who is going to up as the main victor of this tournament?

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

_Elena Marie and Kenta look appalled as they see that their opponent for the first round of the B-Block group was Argo and Ian. The Brazilian-Dominican blader moves back as she recalls all the horrible memories she had with Argo and the rest of the Garcia siblings._

_"Elena Marie…" says Kenta as he sees his partner in shock._

_Argo smirks and replies, "Looks like we have to face you guys in the first round. You are going to a piece cake, especially you Elena Marie."_

_Kenta yells at the older Garcia sibling, "Leave Elena Marie alone!"_

_"Why should I?" questions the arrogant Brazilian team captain._

_Elena Marie replies as she blocks Kenta with her arm, "Do not try to defend me Kenta. The only thing that we need to do is win this match."_

* * *

**This ends Chapter 5 of Bladers of the Crimson Dawn. **

**Next Chapter: Pearl Islands Tag Tournament- Battle Begin**


	7. Pearl Islands Tag Tournament

**Before I start the sixth chapter of Bladers of the Crimson Dawn, I have some important news regarding everybody bashing on Song of Hope lately and the Simi and Sami incident. Just back off! She told me the actual reason why she is leaving. It is not because of Simi and Sami, but for a better reason. She is taking the time to work on some original stories she has been writing, but she is not leaving forever though. I understand where she is coming from, but I won't do the same for those reasons. I personally agree with her actions and agreeing why she is doing this. Bashing her around is not going to solve anything as you see. Just stop this because it's getting way out of hand. Arguing is going to make the problem worse and most like it is going to become a controversy. **

**On another note, here is the sixth chapter of Bladers of the Crimson Dawn.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Pearl Islands Tag Tournament- Battle Begin**

"How long is it going to take to make it to the Pearl Islands Maribel?" questions Ginga to the Puerto Rican-Colombian blader.

Maribel replies as she is steering the boat, "You know that there are about 100 islands in the Pearl Islands archipelago right."

"100 islands! That's a lot!" exclaims Ginga.

Dahlia responds, "Not really because the Kuna Yala archipelago has 378 islands and 49 of those islands are inhabited."

"Plus each stop we are going to make is going to be a stadium. The first stadium we are going to is the Alpha Stadium, which is the location of the A-Block round is going to be," says the ebony haired blader, "that means Yuki, Ginga, Kyouya, and Benkei are the first ones to leave."

It was kind of a surprise to know that these four were going to be in the same block. For one thing is for sure, they two teams have a great chance of being one of the eight teams to appear from the A-Block team. Maribel looks over to see a huge stadium with a red colored roof on it and she does not doubt that is location of the Alpha Stadium.

"Looks like I am going to make my stop here because the Alpha Stadium is close by," states Maribel.

Maribel stops the boat by the docks and official personnel appear in front of the stadium.

"You cannot dock your boat here senorita," states the officer.

A voice says, "They have official permission from the WBBA to dock their boat here."

An older man around his mid-forties appears. He was wearing a light blue colored short sleeved dress shirt on with a light orange colored tie, a pair of light gray colored dress pants on and a pair of light gray colored dress pants on. The older man had short light blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail and he had a pair of silver framed rectangular glasses on.  
Dahlia says, "Thanks daddy for that. I did not expect you to be here."

"Do not forget Dahlia that I was the one who came up with the Diamante Stadiums remember," replies the light blonde haired man.

Bianca asks, "Which stadium are you going to daddy?"

"I am going to be here in the Alpha Stadium because I am the Panamanian representative who is going to watch the A-Block matches Bianca," responds Mr. Puente.

Maribel replies, "I see and it's time for you four to get off now."

Kyouya asks, "Why are you guys rushing on it?"

"Who were the ones who woke up late?" questions Maribel with slight annoyance in her tone.

Ginga says, "Time to get going then Yuki."

"Sure thing Mr. Ginga sir," replies Yuki.

One by one, the four bladers and Madoka hop out of the boat and follow Mr. Puente towards the stadium that they are going to participate in. The next stadium was Beta Stadium, and the next bladers that get to leave afterwards are Dahlia and Maribel.

"So you two are leaving next then," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Yeah since Maribel and I are participating in the B-Block matches and we get to meet up with my uncle Ulysses."

"Wait? My dad is here?" questions Isabelle.

The dark brown haired eighteen-year-old Uruguayan blader was shocked to hear that her father was going to be watching the B-Block battles. The seventeen-year-old Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager was not shocked to hear that her uncle was going to be here. He was the one who informed Dahlia that he was going to be here. Maribel continues steering the boat until they manage to arrive into their next destination, which was Beta Stadium.

The ride from the first island to the second island was about fifteen minutes. There was a blue colored roof on the stadium and this location of the second doubt. There was an older man who was in his mid-forties standing there on the docks of the island. The man was wearing a light coral short sleeve polo shirt on with a pair of khaki colored slacks on and a pair of black leather dress shoes on. His dark brown colored hair was tied in a ponytail in a similar manner to Mr. Puente.

"Dad, what are you going here?" questions Isabelle to her father.

Mr. De La Perla replies, "You know that I am the Uruguayan representative of the WBBA."

"That's true and I guess Mr. Hagane contacted you and Uncle Theo to come," says the nineteen year old brunette.

Isabelle's father responds, "Yes and I know that Dahlia and Maribel are in the B-Block matches."

"That is true Uncle Ulysses and we should get going now Maribel," says Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "Yeah because we do not want to be late for the matches."

Both girls hop off from the boat because both Maribel and Dahlia want to be on time for the opening ceremony of the Beta Stadium.

The blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager says, "Good luck during your matches Da Xiang."

"Same thing with you too Aguma," states the ebony haired Puerto Rican-Colombian nineteen year old.

Da Xiang states, "Thank you and make sure that you two make it to the final matches."

"We will be waiting for you two so we can face you guys," replies Aguma.

Maribel responds, "Don't worry about that Sweetie because Dahlia and I are going to be ones who are going to win the entire thing."

"We will see about that Stubborn Girl," responds the overconfident former Beylin Fist blader.

Both girls follow Mr. De La Perla while Isabelle continues driving the boat to their third destination, which was Gamma Stadium. That was the location of the C-Block matches and that is where Da Xiang and Aguma have to have their matches at. Da Xiang looks over at Bianca, who has not have said a word since the entire boat trip has started.

"Are you alright Bianca?" questions Da Xiang to Dahlia's twin sister.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan brunette replies, "Everything is alright Da Xiang."

"Are you nervous about this?" questions the ebony haired Beylin Temple blader.

Bianca responds, "Of course I am nervous about this Da Xiang. This is the first time participating in a Beyblade Tournament."

"Why did you become a blader for?" asks Kenta.

The seventeen year old brunette responds, "My twin sister and her team was the one who inspired me to become a blader. If it wasn't for them, I would never have been interested in Beyblade in the first place."

"What beyblade do use?" asks Da Xiang.

Bianca replies as she takes out a goldenrod and silver beyblade, "My beyblade is the stamina type beyblade, Musica Polyhymnia."

Elena Marie freezes all of the sudden after hearing the name of Bianca's beyblade. She recalls a time where Mr. Hagane mentioned that beyblade along with three other beyblades.

**(Flashback- Three Weeks Ago *Elena Marie's Point of View*)  
**

"_Elena Marie, I need to talk you about something important," said Mr. Hagane._

_I asked, "What is Mr. Hagane?"_

"I need you to participate in the Pearl Islands Tag Team Tournament," replies the President of the WBBA,''

_I questioned, "Why?"_

"I need you to do some research on three mysterious beyblades that have appeared. The names are Mischievous Discordia, Amore Venus, and Musica Polyhymnia," stated Mr. Hagane, "Tsubasa is going to do research on Majestic Athena and Regal Diana as a spectator the event alongside with Ulysses De La Perla and Theo Puente."

"Alright," I replied back.

_ It was going to be a tedious task because I did not have a clue that I had those three beyblades. Those beyblades could be on the other side of this Earth. I wondered why Mr. Hagane wanted me to do something like this._

_I asked, "Why did you choose me for this task?"_

"There is story you need to here, so you can understand the task better," replied Mr. Hagane.

_ From there, I decided to pay attention to the story that my boss had to tell me. He told me that the beyblades that he named were the ones used by a group of female bladers called the Daughters of Zeus. Aside from the Solar System Bladers, the Daughters of Zeus used their Roman counterpart beyblades to battle off against an evil group of bladers. The name of the group was the Bladers of the Crimson Dawn. It was an interesting story and I wondered if this story was true. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"Are you alright Elena Marie?" asks Da Xiang.

Elena Marie responds, "Yeah I am alright."

"We are at the third island, which means it's time for you and Aguma to leave," says Isabelle.

Both Da Xiang and Aguma look over at the Gamma Stadium. There was a yellow dome top on it.

"Looks it's our time to go," says Da Xiang.

Aguma replies, "Yes and we better win our matches."

"I know since we were chosen to represent the Beylin Temple for this tournament," states Da Xiang.

It was truth and both of them head to their location, which was the Gamma Stadium. The last four bladers are the only ones participating in the D-Block matches, which was located on the fourth island to form that outer part of the Diamante Stadiums.

"The last stadium is Delta Stadium and that is where we are going to have our matches," says Isabelle.

Bianca responds, "I know and this is going to be my time to shine for the first time."

"You are going to do great Bianca because we have been practicing for a month now for this tournament," comments the Uruguayan nineteen year old to her cousin.

Elena Marie responds, "You had Musica Polyhymnia for a month."

"Yes and I have this weird tattoo on my arm," replies Bianca.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager shows Kenta and Elena Marie her tattoo. It was a goldenrod colored hummingbird tattoo on her right shoulder. Elena Marie recalls that each of the Daughters of Zeus has an animal tattoo in their favorite colors.

"We are here at the location of the D-Block matches," says Isabelle as she stops the boat.

Elena Marie looks over and sees Tsubasa standing there with a smile on his face. A small blush appears on the bronze haired eighteen year old's face. After Isabelle manages to dock the boat completely, the four bladers hop out of the boat and Elena Marie looks over at tan skinned Japanese male.

Elena Marie says, "We have to talk in private Tsubasa."

"Sure thing Elena Marie," responds Tsubasa.

Both WBBA employees walk away from the scene, leaving Kenta, Isabelle, and Bianca on their own. The Brazilian-Dominican blader knows that this was a serious manner because she assumes the story that Mr. Hagane told her was true.

"What do you need to tell me Elena Marie?" questions Tsubasa.

Elena Marie states, "During the last few days since I was here in Bocas Del Toro, I found out three of the owners of the Daughters of Zeus beyblades."

"You have?" questions the silver haired Japanese teenager.

The Hispanic teenager responds, "Yes… Dahlia is owner of Majestic Minerva, Maribel is the owner of Regal Diana, and Bianca is the owner of Musica Polyhymnia. Plus, I found out that Eos, Selene, and Helios are part of the group Bladers of the Crimson Dawn."

"Do you think the story is coming to life Elena Marie?" asks Tsubasa.

Elena Marie replies, "I am not sure completely sure about that, but we need to do something and quickly most likely."

"I agree, but we better not act brash though," says the silver haired Japanese eighteen year old.

The eighteen year old agrees with her boyfriend because she knows that there is a certain amount of time left. From there, Elena Marie informs Tsubasa that she needs to get going because she does not want to be late for her matches in the D-Block. She walks away from the tan skinned teen's sight because the Hispanic teenager wants to make sure that she and Kenta make the top eight for the D-Block matches.

In the island where the Alpha Stadium is located, Ginga looks over to see the thirty-two teams who are participating in the tag team tournament.

"I cannot believe that there are that many people entering this tournament," says Ginga.

"That am I going to win with Tula!" exclaims a familiar voice.

Another voice proclaims, "I am going to win this tournament with Krystalle as my partner."

Ginga and Yuki look over to see King and Masamune arguing on who is going to win the tournament. Krystalle and Tula was wondering if these two would stop arguing.

"Miss Krystalle! Miss Krystalle! It has been a while since we have see you two," says Yuki.

Krystalle responds, "The same thing with you Yuki."

"Yes I know and I cannot believe that we are all participating in the A-Block matches," states Tula.

The brown haired Japanese teen asks, "Who is your partner for the tournament Miss Tula?"

"Somewhat Masamune convinced me to be his partner and I said yes unfortunately," replies the Navajo Indian-Korean blader.

Yuki responds, "Even though he can be hotheaded sometimes, Masamune is still a strong blade to be around."

"I know what you mean Yuki and I hope that he and I win this competition," comments the ebony haired blader.

Krystalle interferes the conversation and says, "Do not get overconfident Tula because nobody knows who is going to win the tournament."

Tula is completely aware that her best friend was right. Nobody knows who is going to end up as victors of the entire tournament. Both Tula and Krystalle looks over to their right and sees that both Masamune and King are still arguing about who is going to win the tournament. Toby and Zeo walks over and sees two bladers arguing with one another.

"They are at again," complains Toby.

"Let them be because it's going to stop at some point Toby," states Krystalle.

Zeo responds, "Krystalle is right Toby. All their hot air is going to be gone soon enough."

In the Delta Stadium, all the bladers who are participating in the D-Block tournament have united. After the opening ceremony of the bladers, Kenta, Elena Marie, Isabelle, and Bianca looks up at the screen to see who is going to be matched up with who. Elena Marie and Kenta look appalled as they see that their opponent for the first round of the B-Block group was Argo and Ian. The Brazilian-Dominican blader moves back as she recalls all the horrible memories she had with Argo and the rest of the Garcia siblings.

"Elena Marie…" says Kenta as he sees his partner in shock.

Argo smirks and replies, "Looks like we have to face you guys in the first round. You are going to a piece cake, especially you Elena Marie."

Kenta yells at the older Garcia sibling, "Leave Elena Marie alone!"

"Why should I?" questions the arrogant Brazilian team captain.

Elena Marie replies as she blocks Kenta with her arm, "Do not try to defend me Kenta. The only thing that we need to do is win this match."

In the Beta Stadium, Chris and Rebecca was looking over at the many bladers who are participating the the B-Block tournament. They never expected that this many bladers from across the world was going to even participate in this huge tournament. After the opening of that particular stadium, the news of the first round begins and the first match was the two of them against Juliana and Kristian from Team Monochrome

"Looks like we are first then Chris," states Rebecca.

Chris responds, "This is going to be an interesing match."

Both bladers immediately approach the beydish and they see that both Juliana and Kristian have arrived at the beydish. There was a female blader with dark brown colored hair that reached up to her knees. She was wearing a black and white halter dress that reaches up to her knees and a pair of black heeled shoes on. To the right of the female blader was a black haired blader that was wearing a white t-shirt on with a black vest on, pair of black jeans on, and a pair of white sneakers on.

"Are you guys ready to lose?" questions Juliana.

Rebecca replies, "You guys seem to be overconfident that we are going to lose."

"And what is it in for you?" asks Kristian.

Chris simply replies, "You guys are going to regret saying that to us."

All four bladers position their blades into the dish and immediately launch their beyblades into the dark green colored beydish. The purple colored beyblade and the red and pink beyblade was spinning on one side of the dark green colored beydish while the black beyblade and white beyblade was spinning on the opposite of the beydish.

"If you guys are not going to make the first move, I am," says Juliana, "go now Cloud Cassiopeia."

Kristian responds, "Let's do this Midnight Atlas!"

Both Cloud Cassiopeia and Midnight Atlas leaves from their position and starts attacking Phantom Orion and Amoure Venus. Both Chris and Rebecca do not seem to fazed for the fact that their opponents decided to attack them head on.

In the C-Block matches, both Da Xiang and Aguma have already started their battles in the tournament since they are one of the two teams that are facing in the first round of the tournament. Both Rock Giraffe and Scythe Kronos are attacking fiercely against Hell Virgo and Heaven Virgo, who are their opponents beyblades.

"Crushing Blast!" exclaims Da Xiang.

Aguma yells, "Exploding Fist!"

Both Kronos and Giraffe attacks the two Virgo beyblades with so much force that caused an explosion. Hell Virgo and Heaven Virgo was sent flying out from the dish. Helena and Ruby Marie was shocked to see that their beyblades out from the dish. Both Da Xiang and Aguma caught their beyblades.

"Looks like we are going to round two now," says the ebony haired Chinese blader.

The muscular Chinese blader replies, "Yes and I see that majority of these bladers are so pumped up for this tournament."

Aguma then looks over and sees two familiar people sitting down on the stands. The infamous orange haired blader, who goes by the name of Luna was sitting there alongside with her partner Sol.

"They are here," says Aguma.

Da Xiang asks, "Who are you talking about?"

"Luna and Sol… They are participating in the C-Block tournament as well," replies the russet haired Chinese blader.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7**

_ Both Dahlia and Maribel was wondering where Majestic Andromeda and Nocturnal Aquilla was. Both beyblades have disappeared and both Jonathan and Rodrigo have smirks on their faces. _

_"Darkness Plume Storm," says Jonathan._

_Rodrigo replies, "Chain Dance of Thousands Lights my Majestic Andromeda."_

_Both beyblades attack Majestic Minerva and Royal Diana with such ease. Mr. De La Perla was extremely worried for his niece and partner because he has never thought that these two opposing beyblades are strong enough to provide a good competition against those two special beyblades that Maribel and Dahlia have._

* * *

**This ends Chapter 6 of Bladers of the Crimson Dawn. Here are the matches that are going to be shown in next chapter.**

**Chapter 7 matches (in that order)**

**End of Chris and Rebecca VS Juliana and Krisitian match**

**Maribel and Dahlia VS Rodrigo and Jonathan**

**Kenta and Elena Marie VS Argo and Ian**


End file.
